Percepciones
by Night Everglot
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura... y todos los testigos de la historia. One-shots collection


_Percepciones_

 _1#Ino_

 _ **OOO**_

 _¿Por qué lo amaba?_

Ambas tenían siete años cuando se lo preguntó por primera vez.

Entre un sinfín de sentimientos aniñados y con las mejillas sonrojadas e infladas por el enojo, recordaba haber dejado escapar aquellas palabras recelosas.

 _¿Por qué lo quieres?_

La respuesta firme y seria, matizada por una voz chillona e infantil, sería lo único que quedaría en su mente de aquel instante, como un eco viajando eternamente por los recónditos pasillos de su memoria.

 _No lo quiero, lo amo._

 ** _…_**

Años más tarde, luego de peleas, lágrimas y reconciliaciones, aquel interrogante retornaría a la superficie.

Ino recordaba que todo había empezado como una insana curiosidad…. Una curiosidad por entender la mente extraña de su amiga, ya que si debía ser honesta consigo misma, jamás había sido capaz de comprender verdaderamente porque aún después de tanto tiempo Sakura continuaba siendo fiel a esos sentimientos.

Sucedió una tarde durante algún lapso en su adolescencia. Ambas se encontraban en un pequeño bar en el centro de la aldea, descansando luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Fue entonces cuando Ino lo notó.

La joven rubia fue capaz de advertir como la mirada de su amiga quedaba retenida repentinamente en una desconocida pareja caminando no muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban.

Eran jóvenes civiles, sin nada demasiado remarcable. Él de cabello del color de la tierra, ella con mechones del color de la noche. Sin embargo, era más que evidente que ambos estaban encerrados en su propio mundo.

Tal vez si hubiera sucedido en cualquier otro momento no le habría dado más importancia al asunto, ni siquiera reparado en él. Tal vez hubiera continuado con la trivial conversación que llevaban.

Tal vez… si solo no hubiera sido por aquel imperceptible destello melancólico que atravesó su mirada verde para luego desaparecer de forma fugaz.

Durante mucho tiempo Ino asumió que aquello solo era parte de un romance pasajero, que lo que sentía Sakura solo era un amor infantil que se diluiría poco a poco, de la misma forma que sucedió con ella. Pero para su confusión, todo terminó en una creencia errónea.

Lentamente, Ino comenzó a entender que allí ocurría algo mucho más profundo, complejo e, irónicamente, inentendible.

Fue por esa razón que nuevamente no pudo contenerse y lo soltó.

 _¿Por qué lo sigues queriendo?_

 _¿Por qué Sakura?_

Todavía recuerda la incomodidad que recorrió su cuerpo luego que la mirada de Sakura se posara en ella, una mirada escondida tras una densa y opaca niebla.

La vulnerabilidad de su amiga era absoluta, mientras que sus pálidos labios se ladeaban en una sonrisa casi invisible pero inundada de nostalgia.

 _Nunca hubo otra opción, Ino._

Ino recuerda como la pena la hizo retorcer en su lugar, deseando jamás haber hecho aquella pregunta.

Fue una respuesta simple.

Una respuesta que sacudió todo en lo que hasta ese momento había creído, permaneciendo en su interior para recordarle una y otra vez que en verdad era incapaz de comprender a Sakura, sin importar cuántas veces lo intentara.

En su opinión, sentir algo por alguien que nunca le devolvería la mirada, alguien que se encontraba caminando en el borde de la demencia, alguien dominado por miles de demonios, era básicamente una misión suicida.

Mas la vida siguió su recorrido y por mucho tiempo, Ino se mantuvo en silencio.

 _ **…**_

Tiempo después, Ino se vería a sí misma de pie, luego de una guerra, apoyada junto a una puerta de hospital entreabierta, observando la silueta dormida de su amiga.

Jamás había sido su intención espiar, pero no fue muy difícil ignorar aquel familiar destello rosa mientras caminaba entre los pasillos atumultuados de heridos.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron ante la imagen, al mismo tiempo que millones de preguntas bombardearon su mente. Su mejor amiga dormitaba sentada al lado de la camilla en la cual yacía inconsciente Uchiha Sasuke, la persona con más problemas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Continuó observando sin poder comprender la situación, o tal vez sin querer hacerlo ya que eso conllevaría aceptar que tampoco podía comprender a la joven pelirosa. Sin embargo, lo que más frustración causaba en Ino era el hecho que, más allá de poder entender que alguna vez pertenecieron al mismo equipo, eso no significaba que todo el dolor causado debía que desaparecer con tanta facilidad.

Ino estaba segura que Sakura se encontraba haciendo precisamente eso, estaba olvidando todo lo que atravesó por aquel joven. Y ella solo quería zamarrearla con todas sus fuerzas para hacerla entrar en razón. Quería despertarla de esa ilusión y salvarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué Sakura tenía que meterse en una situación así cuando había miles de hombres que podrían merecerla mucho más?

¿Por qué él?

En su mente solo existía un final factible para aquella triste historia.

Ino recordaba alejarse de allí, cabizbaja y con sus ojos fijos en el piso de cerámica del hospital, pero con un único pensamiento en su mente.

 _Te romperá el corazón._

 ** _…_**

No fue hasta un par de años después que Ino quedaría pasmada en su lugar con las flores olvidadas en sus manos y el sonido de los vecinos acallado en los oídos.

Porque allí, caminando por la calle frente a su florería, se encontraban las dos personas que jamás pensó ver juntas.

Ino recuerda haber parpadeado una, dos… tres veces mientras que su boca se abría levemente ante lo que estaba sucediendo a algunos metros de ella.

Para cualquier otro ser humano aquella imagen no ofrecería nada fuera de lo normal, solo un hombre y una mujer, un shinobi y una kunoichi, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar indeterminado.

Pero entre dudas, asombro y un poco de morbosa fascinación, la joven rubia continuó observando la forma en que aquel pelinegro regalaba sutiles miradas a su acompañante. Nadie hubiera sido capaz de percatarse de tal acto, pero para Ino fue irrefutable que en sus ojos oscuros había algo más que la habitual frialdad y apatía a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver en ellos.

Sin embargo, expresión en el rostro de la pelirosa fue lo que terminó por acrecentar su desconcierto.

La verdad era que si bien Sakura había cambiado con el paso de los años, también algo en ella había desaparecido. Ino nunca pudo saber en qué momento sucedió, lo único que recuerda es que un día la miró y lo supo. Fue como si de pronto su personalidad se hubiera apagado y cierta monotonía se hubiera apoderado de ella. Sus días se redujeron al hospital y su presencia en fiestas y reuniones se evaporó. Ino podía ver el peso del mundo en sus hombros y, sin importar cuantas veces tratara de sacarle la verdad, Sakura siempre respondía con la misma sonrisa automatizada.

No obstante, todo se esfumó en el momento en que vio la serenidad que reinaba en su rostro, el brillo de su piel y el aura de tranquilidad que parecía envolverla por completo.

Mientras los veía desaparecer en la multitud, Ino recuerda el revoloteo de miles de mariposas en su estómago y una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios.

Tal vez el último descendiente del Clan Uchiha merecería una oportunidad después de todo.

 ** _…_**

Tres años después, ella quedaría completamente inmóvil otra vez. Esta vez frente a la imagen que la perseguiría en los sueños por siempre.

Sangre espesa se derramaba por los bordes de la camilla. El sonido muerto de una máquina y las voces urgentes e incomprensibles de las enfermeras a su alrededor colmaban el lugar.

Ino recordaba mirar como temblaban sus propias manos tenidas de rojo, sintiéndose aturdida… desconcertada, sin lograr entender lo que sucedía en ese espacio.

Recordaba sentir un cuerpo empujándola fuera del camino y la silueta imponente de la Godaime abriéndose paso en la habitación.

Pero también recordaba…

Recordaba que toda realidad había dejado de tener sentido en el preciso instante en que aquel corazón detuvo sus latidos.

 _Shock._

Eso era lo que repetía la voz de la enfermera a su lado, quien mantenía un agarre en su brazo intentando alejarla de la escena.

Sin embargo y, con una sorpresiva fuerza, se libró del agarre y dejó que sus temblorosas piernas la guiaran hacia la pared más cercana, apoyando su espalda en ella.

Desde allí, el mundo parecía haberse detenido frente a sus ojos.

Las siluetas de enfermeras moviéndose por el lugar, los aparatos médicos emitiendo sonidos agobiantes, y la Hokage… la gran Tsunade Senju, golpeando y golpeando el pecho de su alumna, cada intento más desesperado que el anterior por lograr regresarla a la vida.

Ino recuerda una brisa helada rodearla al mismo instante en que el sonido estruendoso de una puerta abriéndose y una serie de gritos ensordecieron sus oídos. Cuando su vista se clavó en la entrada del cuarto de operaciones, la respiración se ahogó en su garganta.

Ahí estaba él, de pie con su mirada gélida fija únicamente en la mujer sobre la camilla.

El silencio reinó por un segundo… solo un segundo.

Luego el caos retornó.

Ino recuerda verlo caminar hacia Sakura con movimientos casi automáticos, ignorando los gritos de las enfermeras y la presencia de los Anbu.

Ino recuerda el rostro de Tsunade, sus parpados cerrados con fiereza, sin detener la reanimación.

Ino recuerda al pelinegro llegar hasta su amiga para solo tomar una delicada mano pálida entre las suyas.

Y eso fue todo.

De repente, sintió la humedad de las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y sin más, su cuerpo descendió al suelo.

Sentada en el frio piso, la joven rubia lo contempló… lo contempló mientras él quedaba allí, inmóvil, rígido, con sus orbes ahora rojos girando salvajemente sobre el rostro inerte de Sakura.

Ella contempló como Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre inquebrantable, poco a poco se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos.

Y ella siempre lo supo.

Y entre sollozos, lo recordó.

Recordó que la historia terminaría con un corazón roto.

 _ **OOO**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.**_


End file.
